


Lycrafication

by Kraal



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Chromosome Vomit, Gen, Short, Violent Shaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraal/pseuds/Kraal
Summary: It´s basically pink guy turning into the retarded lycra person we know and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got autism for christmas and found the lack of (at least english) lorefanfiction on here disturbing so enjoy (or not, whatever).  
> It also got pretty short because I´m not a person of many words.  
> Feel free to point out mistakes because I´m not a native speaker.

Realm: Earth  
A fuckton of chromosomes ago

It was a quiet evening in the store.  
There was only one customer searching through the records in the death metal corner.  
Bored as I was I listened to the rhythmic clacking of the plastic cases and tried to think of some verses to go with the beat, when the clacking suddenly stopped.  
I looked up got ready to cash and finally close the store for today, but the guy was still standing in front of the shelf. He stared at something and just now i noticed the person crouching a few feet away from the counter I was standing behind. It was weird because I hadn´t heard the small bell at the door which rang when it opened and this person was just dressed in a black full body lycra suit.  
He had his back turned to me and made strange sniffing noises.  
Somehow it made me extremely uncomfortable but maybe he was mentally challenged or something and needed help.  
"Uhm...Hello? Are you okay? Do you need something?"  
The sniffing stopped and the person slowly started to turn, revealing a, in a grimace distorted face with sewn shut eyes.  
"Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo!" he said and it sounded like some kind of greeting, I wanted to move, shoo this creepy ass person out of the store, but my body didn´t want to listen. I was frozen in place.  
The other dude seemed to have the same kind of problem except there was a dark liquid running out of his mouth. "Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo" said creepy guy again, this time excited. He laughed and I could see other dudes eyes rolling back and his body started to shake violently, while he sank to the ground.  
I felt something warm coming up my throat, I just knew the same thing would happen to me too, the liquid was now dripping down my chin and my vision got hazy. Not soon after, the shaking started and my brain felt like it was melting. I fell to the ground unable to control any of my movements, there was something crawling up my legs, covering my skin. From the glimpse I could get, it was pink. The trembling got worse and with it the pain that made my head feel like it was on the verge of explosion. The last thing I heard before finally losing consciousness, was a schrill laugh.

When I woke up I felt kinda...happy, the fact that I was now covered in pink lycra didn´t bother me in anyway. Everything looked bright and friendly, even the now dry dark red stuff all over the carpet. I got up and looked for the other guy. It was already day and the light shone through the shop windows. I had to squint a bit to see him lying on his face a few feet away.  
Excitedly I started hobbling in his direction, he too was wearing a lycra suit and was still out cold.  
Surely a good old dry hump would wake him up.  
I had barely begun the humping when I heard a raspy voice from behind.  
"Well thats fucking gay"  
I turned around and saw an Asian looking man wearing a filthy button up shirt and dumb nerd glasses awkwardly standing there.

**Author's Note:**

> It´s fucking 3.34 am here.  
> I´m going to cry myself to sleep now.  
> If anyone likes this for some reason I might try my hand at some more writing, maybe next time with a higher word count.


End file.
